Brick Sabbath
Brick Sabbath was a band founded by bloomancool in 2010. They were signed to ''Brickjams Records''. The name is a parody of English heavy metal band, Black Sabbath. Discography All songs were written by bloomancool, except when noted otherwise. 'Brick Sabbath I' Brick Sabbath I - 2010 - Brickjams Records 1. Brickmania 2. Build It Black 3. Iron Brick 4. I'll Build Now 5. Builders 6. Mississippi Bricks (brickstrumental) 7. All The Fake Things 'Brick Sabbath II' Brick Sabbath II - 2010 - Brickjams Records 1. Fake Machine 2. Buildin' USA 3. Hello Echo 4. The Crimson Apple 5. Rank Rock 6. Interview 'The Lost Tracks' The Lost Tracks - 2010 - Brickjams Records 1. LEGO LEGO! 2. Interview 3. Thank You! 'LEGO Bricks' LEGO Bricks - 2010 - Brickjams Records 1. LEGO Bricks (feat. Brickin' Heart) 2. Fakestomp 'Greatest Hits' Greatest Hits - 2010 - Brickjams Records 1. LEGO LEGO! 2. Mississippi Bricks (brickstrumental) 3. Brickmania 4. You Really Built Me Now 5. LEGO Bricks 6. All The Fake Things 7. 301 Posts (Da Bloo) 8. Fakestomp 9. Rank Rock 10. Gold Bricks (feat. Gman) (Studio Cut) 11. Brickmania (Live) 12. Iron Brick 'Brick Sabbath Plays The Goodies' Brick Sabbath Plays The Goodies - cover album - 2010 1. Brick Me Up When September Ends (Gbg1101) 2. Heltbrick Skeltbrick (Wiktorsz) 3. City On The Shelf (Ryo-757) 4. Brick Train (CaptainBrickmaster) 5. Whole Lotta Bricks! (Ryo-757) 6. Gold Bricks (Rock Version) (Bloomancool) 7. Goodbye (Wiktorsz) 8. Goodnight (Man.city1) 9. LEGO LEGO! (Bloomancool) 'Sabbath Live from the Studio' Brick Sabbath Live From The Studio - 2010 - Brickjams Records 1. Buildin' (Brickstrumental) 2. LEGO Fan (feat. Whitebrick) 'Brick Road' Brick Road - 2010 1. Here Comes The Set 2. You Give Bricks A Bad Name 3. Goodbye 4. Bye Graeme 5. Bricks 'The Brick Sabbath Collectors Box' The Brick Sabbath Collectors Box - 2010 ALL PREVIOUS ALBUMS 'Why Fakes?' Why Fakes? - 2010 - Brickjams Records 1. Why Fakes 2. Remember 'LEGO.com's First Musical' LEGO.com's First Musical - 2010 - Brickjams Records 1. LEGO Set Finished 2. Fakes In A Lions Cage 3. Refund 4. FAKES!!! 5. Santa Got Me LEGOs For Christmas (MOTM) '21st Century Brickdown' 21st Century Brickdown - 2010 - Brickjams Records 1. LEGO Fun 2. Bricks Outta Town (MOTM) 3. No Fakes Allowed 4. Leave Fakes Here, Take Your LEGOs (MOTM) 5. Not You Regular Stud (MOTM) 6. MB Rank Song! (MOTM) 7. Thanks Mods 'Brick Peace' Brick Peace-2010 - Brickjams Records 1. Buildin' And Buildin' 2. That LEGO World 3. Merry Xmas (War Is Over) (Wiktorsz) - cover 'LEGO LEGO' LEGO LEGO - 2010 - Brickjams Records 1. LEGO LEGO 'The Red Album' The Red Album - 2010 - Brickjams Records 1. Her Lego 2. That LEGO World 3. Where Art Thou LEGO? 4. Buildin' And Buildin' 5. Not Your Regular Stud (MOTM) 6. Oh LEGO 7. Fakestomp 8. Santa Got Me LEGOs For Christmas 9. Oh LEGO (brickstrumental) 10. Not You Regular Stud (reprise) (MOTM/bloo) 11. Gold Bricks (Rock Version) 12. LEGO LEGO! 13. LEGO LEGO! (Second) 14. Interview with Masterofthemetal11 'Live From The Club Cafe' Live From The Club Cafe - 2010 - Brickjams Records 1. That LEGO World 2. Inventor And Maniac Dreams Come True 3. LEGO LEGO! 4. Buildin' And Buildin' 5. Fakestomp 6. Gold Bricks (Rock Version) 7. Waiting 8. New Rank 9. Ten Minute Solos 'New Brick Sabbath Album' New Brick Sabbath Album - 2011 - Brickjams Records 1. Forty 2. Let It Build 3. The End 4. Always 'Surrender/LEGO' Surrender/LEGO - 2011 - Brickjams Records 1. Surrender 2. LEGO 'LEGOsomething/Do The LEGO' LEGOsomething/Do The LEGO - 2011 - Brickjams Records 1. LEGOsomething 2. Do The LEGO 'Brick Brick Brick' Brick Brick Brick - 2011 - Brickjams Records 1. Good Riddance (Brick Of Your Life) 2. Good Brick 3. LEGO 4. Minifig 5. Monster 6. LEGO Oh LEGO (brickstrumental) 'Bass Is Good' Bass Is Good - 2011 -''Records'' 1. Bass Is Good (MOTM) 2. 4 Stud Fake Brick (MOTM) 3. Bricks Remain (MOTM) 4. Honestly (MOTM) 5. I Build (MOTM) 6. Rebel For Bricks (MOTM) 7. Not 4 Sale (MOTM) 8. Showdown (MOTM) 9. LEGO's The Word See also *[[MLN Music and Bands] Category:MLN Bands Category:Brickjams Records Category:MLN Music and Bands Category:2010